1. Field
The present invention relates to wireless communication systems generally and specifically, to methods and apparatus for conserving home agent resources in mobile IP deployment.
2. Background
There is an increasing demand for packetized data services over wireless communication systems. As traditional wireless communication systems are designed for voice communications, the extension to support data services introduces many challenges. Specifically, the deployment of the Internet Protocol for mobile devices (referred to as “mobile IP”) has a unique set of requirements and goals. Mobile IP deployment in a wireless communication system presents unique requirements and issues unlike problems faced in deploying IP in a non-mobile environment. Problems exist in mobile IP deployment in managing and conserving resources.
There is a need, therefore, for an efficient method for managing the resources in a wireless communication system implementing mobile IP.